


Super Sleepover

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Sleepovers, Super Sons - Freeform, kids are fun to write, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Jon spends the night at the manor after a practice session with Batman. Both he and Damian begin to realize how odd their lives are.





	Super Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a request on Tumblr for a piece where Jon sleeps over at the manor.

“Can you believe there’s still people who don’t believe in aliens?”

“Jon.”

Nylon shifted beside him as Jon turned, his blue and red blocked sleeping bag scratching against the rug below them. The whole thing illuminated by the tv in front of them. For some reason Father insisted that the only place for proper sleepovers was the living room and had made Damian drag out his own sleeping bag to lay beside Jon’s when he’d tried to hole up in his room in defiance of the whole set up.

“I mean, Dad’s been around forever. Plus the Earth has been attacked by aliens how many times now? And people still—”

“Jon, _shut up_.” Damian grumbled, turning his gaze from the robots fighting on the television to look at the other boy.

The light from the tv lit Jon’s wide blue eyes, revealing a wide-awake stare that promised hours of mindless chatter if Damian didn’t intervene. He wanted to grumble at his bad luck, by the time Jon was asleep it would be too late to sneak out for a late patrol. Instead he reached out and hit the pause button on the remote, stopping the titanic battle from moving further. From what Jon had said earlier Damian had no desire to suggest the two of them patrol together. No he’d been too tired.

“I was just saying.” Jon grumbled, his mouth puckering into a pout.

Damian turned to his side, his black sleeping bag rustling beneath him. “You were whining about being tired earlier, ‘I’m too tired to move or talk Damian, just leave me here.’” He mocked Jon’s voice, getting the tone and intonation of the younger boy’s whine perfect. “So shush and sleep.”

Jon didn’t seem impressed by Damian’s imitation and scrunched his nose. “I was only tired because your dad’s insane. His training is more like torture.”

Damian smirked at this. He’d initially been irritated by their father’s insistence on a monthly training session with the boys, but seeing Jon lying exhausted on the practice mats had been a reward in itself. Damian had been tired of course, but nothing close to his friend. He’d been proud enough to make it through Father’s rigorous training session with more ease than normal, and to have done it better than Jon was icing on the cake. He knew after a few sessions the younger boy would begin to catch up with him, but that would only serve to make him try harder.

The downside had quickly shown itself as Jon, still exhausted, shot down Damian’s suggestion to check out a series of robberies. Their fathers were busy working on a case, and the rest of Damian’s family was otherwise engaged. He hoped that Jon would join him in patrolling, but he’d laughed at Damian for suggesting it. ‘One workout is enough for the night’ he’d said before getting up to search out a bottle of water.

“Tt, torture is a bit overkill, but you were dramatic enough today.” Damian said.

Jon raised himself up on an elbow and rolled his eyes at Damian. “At least I’m not dramatic all the time like you.”

“I am not.” Damian couldn’t hide the hint of surprise in his voice. He did not whine like Jon had, he argued his points and insisted on being treated like an adult, but he was not dramatic.

Jon laughed, a giggle that turned into a full on laugh that only stopped when he answered Damian’s mild outrage. “Not dramatic?” he asked. “What do you call sneaking into my room to drag me off on an adventure? Or bluffing Lex Luthor into letting us go?”

Damian opened his mouth to defend himself but Jon wasn’t finished. “And dressing up as both my bus driver and geography teacher, just to see what my life was like?” Jon shook his head. “Face it, Dames, everything you do is extra.”

Damian sputtered, raising himself on his elbows to match Jon’s height. Answers to Jon’s accusations were ready on his lips. He didn’t have time, since his friend seemed to be on a roll.

“It’s not your fault.” Jon shrugged. “Your dads Batman after all. And your mom is what again?”

“Daughter of the Demon’s Head and leader of a criminal organization.” Damian supplied, the answer automatic.

Jon’s look in response to his answer was a smirk that said, ‘See?’. Damian winced, so far his friend had not been wrong. His parents could be described as dramatic, but he didn’t have to admit that to the son of Superman.

Jon shifted, pulling his pillow to tuck under his elbow. “Don’t get me started on your siblings, assassins, crime lords, acrobats.”

Damian was ready to stop him there. He knew how dramatic his family was, and Jon didn’t even know most of their antics. Beyond Damian’s allusions to having died the other boy didn’t know much about that, and knew nothing about the other deaths (real and fake) his family had endured. He wasn’t going to clue Jon in on that, not now at least.

“I mean, Alfred’s the only one who’s normal.”

Now that Damian did have to correct, even if he’d end up regretting it in the end. “Pennyworth worked for MI-6 before joining the family.”

“Of course he did.” Jon said, his tone screaming ‘I told you so’.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Damian aquiested.

“Of course I’m right.”

Damian scoffed. “Even so, you’re not one to talk. You’ve got Superman for a father. You yourself are half Kryptonian and developing new powers all the time.”

Jon bent the pillow over double and rested his chin on it. “Well sure. But everything else is pretty normal.”

The two boys looked at each other for a few moments before Jon sighed. “Alright, fine. I don’t have a normal life, but at least I’m not over the top about everything.”

Damian shrugged. “Agree to disagree. Now, can we resume the movie?”

Jon pursed his lips for a moment and nodded, shifting until he was leaning back against the couch, the pillow pulled to his chest. Damian hit the play button and the robots surged back into action. 

“Hey Damian?” Jon’s voice was tiny the next time he spoke, almost too quiet against the rolling credits and movie score playing on the screen.

“Hmm.” Damian answered, hand twitching towards the remote. He cast a sidelong glance at Jon. He’d slumped from his reclined position against the couch and curled up into his sleeping bag, away from Damian.

“Don’t you ever want to be, you know, normal?”

Jon had asked Damian the same question before, at Christmas. At the time Damian had been busy, doing decidedly un-normal things for a kid. His life had been a series of abnormalities. He’d scoffed at Grayson’s attempts to give him a proper childhood, but should he have? As he lay there in the semi-dark, having his first real and proper sleepover, he wasn’t sure. He was thirteen and leader of a group of super teens. He’d spent a year on his own, and had been Robin since he was ten. He’d died and come back to life.

Out of all of that, it was the quiet moments that stood out in his mind. The easy day to day things it had taken him so long to get used to. Dinner’s with Father. Visiting Grayson. That annoying blush that creeped into his face whenever Pennyworth would display something he’d drawn on the refrigerator. And his loud family that showed up with little warning, but always brought memories.

It wasn’t just his family though. The time he’d spent with Jon so far, as odd as some of it had been, was nice. Damian wouldn’t admit it, but he’d enjoyed Christmas, and their sparring sessions. It reminded him of Maya and Colin, and the friendships he’d built there. He hadn’t had a lot of quiet moments with the titans, but he knew they would happen.

He turned off the television, dropping them into darkness and slid the controller away from him. “It doesn’t matter what I want.” he said, his voice too loud in the now silent den.

As long as he was Robin and his father was Batman things wouldn’t be normal for him. Even then, if they both retired from the capes his mother and grandfather still needed to be worried about. Damian rolled over onto his side, pulling the edge of his sleeping bag close to his chin. Being the son of a Wayne was no out either, he’d lost count of how many times he’d heard of his siblings being kidnapped for their place in the family. Damian himself hadn’t been exempt from the practice.

“My life’s not the kind that will ever be described as normal.”

He’d intended to say it with confidence but there was a waver to it that made him glad of the darkness. It hid any physical signs of distress, Jon might be able to hear his heart rate and the tremor in his voice but he couldn’t see the red rimming Damian’s eyes.

Even with his family’s attempt to give him a ‘regular childhood’, Damian found himself baffled by some of the customs they pushed on him, alienating him all the more from whatever they attempted to call ‘normal’. He hated the feeling of not knowing something obvious, something babies were aware of. He hated Grayson’s tiny sad smile and Todd’s loud jokes to cover his discomfort over it. He hated the shock he saw in Drake’s eyes and the pity that softened any biting remarks he’d make over Damian’s ignorance. Most of all he hated how each new revelation left him feeling less like part of the family he’d chosen, and more like the family he’d left.

From behind him Jon’s voice was quiet, not with uncertainty this time but a desire to help, “Damian.”

“You’re lucky you know.” Damian pressed his cheek closer to his pillow, “Even with all the things that have happened you live in a nice town, and have had a fairly regular childhood.”

“Aside from the whole dimension jumping thing.” Jon quipped.

Damian couldn’t stop the light laugh at that. “Yes, aside from the dimension jumping thing.” He rolled to look at Jon, at the sound of Damian turning Jon rolled over so they were face to face. Without the light of the tv the room was mostly dark, but moonlight trailing in from one of the windows let Damian see his friends face.

“Maybe our dad’s aren’t all that wrong about us.” Jon said.

Damian frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

Jon shrugged, his sleeping bag rising with the action. “We’d make good friends. We both have had pretty weird lives, but even you have to admit we balance each other well.”

He nodded, wrapping an arm under his pillow. “We do.” Then he grinned. “Even if you can be annoying at times.”

Jon’s mouth dropped open into an ‘O’ “As if your so perfect.”

“I was genetically designed to be.” Damian said.

Jon didn’t bother to give him a reply and for a moment Damian thought he’d won. He even went to say something about it, a moment before the pillow plowed into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as Preciousthingsareprecious


End file.
